


怀旧

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: “适度的分心有利于集中注意力，当我们不再背负某个任务或者使命的时候，工作本身的无聊就暴露出来了。”卡库说，“我的意思是，或许我没想象中那么讨厌杀手生活。”
Relationships: Kalifa/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 2





	怀旧

注：CP9全员是不是都进了CP0还没有盖棺定论，总把路奇和卡库分开感觉很别扭，在我心里他们始终是一个整体，所以私心继续统称他们CP9，也省得解释来解释去占篇幅。

路奇宅在家里当沙发土豆已经一个月了。整个家和额外的高档酒支出全靠卡莉法做秘书的薪水维持，前顶级特工仿佛对此浑然不觉。在此期间丝毫没有表现出丝毫想要去工作或者接受再教育的意图。  
倒也没有什么，只是有些事情说清楚比较好。  
“去上学。”  
路奇猛地转过头，震惊地看着她，像是听见了什么天方夜谭。

世道变得太快。  
维持了八百余年的世界政府终于被革命军一举推翻，胜利的消息通过送报鸟传遍伟大航路、四海和无风带。人们为不必缴纳高昂的天上金高兴了一阵，很快回到一如既往的生活。然而有些人回不去，比如某些海军高官，比如某些政府职员。  
再比如CP9。  
最开心的大概是卡库，他一度非常向往的普通生活终于来临，退役手续办理完成后，他尽可以到他没有伤害过的地方去做他向往的山风。然而即使是他也不免有些怅然若失。CP9从小接受来自世界政府的训练和教育，那段时间太长了，占据了他们有记忆以来的全部人生。  
前任CP9四散各处却相距不远，约好至少每月一次在布鲁诺的酒吧聚会。  
除了路奇。  
要不是卡莉法跟上来，又从酒吧里捡走一只醉鬼，怕不是他们要与路奇永世不能再见。  
很难形容路奇承受的打击，准确来说并不是打击，而是一处齿轮或者链结的缺失导致的整条逻辑链的崩塌。路奇信仰的黑暗正义迅速瓦解，他不得不面对的问题是骤变的立场。曾经的敌人现在是救世主，他本人却没有相应地转为有罪的一方，反倒被受害者所理解而接纳进入新的阵营。  
进入和平后，正如他所说的，邪恶在这世上没有出路，必要的邪恶当然也是邪恶的一种。  
那么剥离贯穿三分之一人生的信条后还有出路吗？

“答应我，路奇，不要做傻事。”那天卡莉法把他往新家里拖的时候对他说。  
路奇当然不会一死了之，但他也不得不承认死亡对他来说是难以抗拒的诱惑。意志坚定的战士的死法是最后一场战役的最后一颗子弹。现在仗打完了，他们身为世界政府的走狗却活了下来。曾经对世界政府深信不疑的人们接纳了他们，把他们当作同样受了蒙骗的受害者，就这样作为立场暧昧的受害者被送入为此专门设立的学校，治疗PTSD和扭转诡异价值观的那种。

“猫是只懒猫。” 卡利法在和前同事定期聚会中提到，“自己也清楚怎么回事，但就是走不出来。”  
“所以呢？现在路奇怎么样了？”加布拉追问，“你不会真打算养他一辈子吧。不要啊卡莉法，适度的自立对男人是不可或缺的，你这样会把他养废的。”  
“我也没办法，谁劝得动他？要不你们都来我家帮忙？”  
“我绝对相信你的能力。”加布拉心虚地拍拍卡莉法的肩膀，“下个话题。”  
“好，凯瑟琳怎么样了？”布鲁诺出声。  
“你滚！”加布拉把一整杯威士忌泼在布鲁诺的新西装上，因为粗制滥造颜色立即褪下一度，“我真不敢相信她现在还是喜欢路奇！路奇到底有什么好？现在这样子.....”  
在座众人一齐对他怒目而视，卡库则捕捉到关键词：“现在？”  
“就是说她从前也喜欢？”  
气氛重又活跃起来。  
聊来聊去又回到原点，众人现在的工作或多或少蒙职业生涯的余荫，比如布鲁诺开酒吧，卡库做快递员，加布拉做私家侦探，专攻女性业务。猫头鹰和偎取从属于一家契约宽松的演艺公司，据说老板最是偏爱这种自带笑点的特型演员。  
“适度的分心有利于集中注意力，当我们不再背负某个任务或者使命的时候，工作本身的无聊就暴露出来了。”卡库说，“我的意思是，或许我没想象中那么讨厌杀手生活。”  
偎取有些感叹，“几年前去世的时候我还为母亲哭个不停，现在倒真有些羡慕她，怀揣着一生的信仰进入坟墓，多么快乐啊。”  
“切腹吧。”加布拉劝他。  
卡莉法从偎取的感慨里抓到了重点，路奇沉郁的原因。所以说逼他接受现实，在新的生活里找到新的认同反而更好吗？思考的同时在入迷地吮冰块，馥郁的酒香残留在上面，吮着仿佛在和路奇接吻。  
“我觉得还是有必要注意的，路奇的状态。”加布拉依然在纠结，“不像是很简单的问题。我们可能维持惯性去信任路奇，但路奇并不游刃有余。”  
他托着额头，碎发耷拉在手背上：“我在反思自己从前是不是给他造成了太大的负担。”  
卡库瞪大眼睛，觉得自己其实不了解这个嘴欠的同僚。  
“嗯。”卡莉法慢慢转动一只设计巧妙的杯子，琥珀色的酒液在起伏的纹路中摇曳，看起来就好像镂文浮动。她已经得出了结论，所以她心不在焉。  
她在心里为豢养路奇这件事道歉。  
就在这时老师打来电话，叫卡莉法赶快过去。

打人在这所特殊学校里算不得什么新鲜事，但一脚踢断十二对肋骨算，尤其当骨头茬扎进肺叶，受害者咳着血沫嘟囔却说不出话的时候。  
老师打电话的同时，路奇还在忍受同学的语言暴力，心里可怜毫无出路的这些人，直到最近他还保持着精英般的倨傲，不屑与庸人争斗，直到某个人喊了句“看不起我吗小鬼”便挥拳打来。  
如果他在挨揍的时候少说两个字——叛徒——可能肋骨还不至于全断。  
之后的事情归卡莉法处理，路奇不知道也不想知道。  
比这更糟的是路奇在下一节课被点起来朗诵诗歌，他心情极坏，下意识想用腹语掩盖。

老师指着托盘里气息奄奄的鸽子，和小小堆成一堆的被收集起的散落的羽毛，对卡莉法说：“他似乎有什么话要说，但是嘴唇开合没有发出声音。然后那只鸽子就一个劲儿地往窗玻璃上扑，拼命想进教室的样子。”  
“可我们这是教室啊，怎么能放鸽子进来。”他最终遗憾地耸肩。  
“我很抱歉，路奇。”卡莉法双手搭在路奇肩膀，试图安慰他。后者始终面无表情，坐在会客室的沙发上一言不发。过了很久他好像才反应过来，恶狠狠地推开她，说：“别对我用那一套！我也不需要！”他说这话的时候仿佛舔舐伤口的猎豹，同时龇牙威慑走一切想要接近的动物。  
放纵路奇如此是个卑鄙的行为。卡莉法迟疑又矛盾，不知从何开口，路奇那张臭脸堵回了她所有想说的话。她很无奈，然而从某种意义上，她其实很享受这种感觉，这种路奇的世界只有她的感觉。  
卡莉法知道问题出在哪里。  
其实很难把这个曾经的CP9最强者和鸵鸟联系在一起，但他眼下的状况就是如此。路奇沉浸在过去的价值观中不能自拔，他无法也不想从中挣脱。突遭巨变，他比CP9其余人承受的痛苦都要多，别人能够走出来并不意味着他们的意志比路奇更为坚强，而是他们原本就属于那个世界，温暖、炫目、时有鲜花芬芳的世界。而路奇不，他站在阴影里冷眼旁观，像失去影子的人，一旦进入阳光下就会被烧死。  
但他不是，他只是表现出那样，所以卡莉法相信他还有救。

回到家卡莉法把风衣往衣架上随手一搭，对路奇说：“我们来做爱吧，像从前那样。”  
从前他们经常有扮作情侣的机会，然后顺水推舟，从中诞生的不是爱情，而是身体上的契合。从某种程度上来说，爱情不是一个合格的杀手能够拥有的感情，但默契和欣赏是。路奇欣赏卡莉法，她的美丽和能力能够配合，只是作为雏鸟她尚且存在不成熟的情绪，比如提前为任务完成庆祝。而在路奇的概念里，真正的间谍应当摒弃一切情绪，冷酷且精准，不为外物所动。然而世界政府的一败涂地迫使他们重新拾起舍弃掉的废物，从头学起。  
他曾经指导过卡莉法舍弃天真。现在立场逆转，他过去看不起的天真现在成为必不可缺的要素，而他一度深信不疑的那些特质被打落凡尘。几天前路奇站在处刑台不远处的角落，静静地注视斯潘达姆如何被处死。路奇不喜欢甚至厌恶斯潘达姆，但此时他好像从他身上看到了某种代表过去的东西，比如冷酷，随着一声枪响烟消云散。他微不可见地叹了口气，为那些逝去的东西。  
干他们这行的要求心无旁骛，他做得比任何人都好，为此付出的代价是永久性地失去了正常人的视角。路奇无法停止从特工的角度居高临下地审视，同时可怜普通人所渴望的幸福生活。  
他几乎称得上沉闷，虽然从前做爱的时候他们也不说话，但这次的沉默不同，从他放空的眼睛里只能看到涣散，倨傲的慵懒不见了。  
这之后路奇表现得温柔和顺，甚至会表达关切，就像在水之七都。  
问题就在这里，他不是缺少常识，也不是真的需要社会化，间谍生涯中他学到了常人难以想象的种类繁多的生活技能和手艺。他只是需要融入，融入他以往不屑的正常人生活，而不是把这一切作为一个漫长到没有尽头的潜伏任务。  
一旦发现这不是潜伏任务，他便会陷入不可抑制的烦躁状态。他的战斗欲在这个世界上是不能容许的东西，毫无疑问，他落后于时代变迁，是上个时代的遗老遗少。  
当一个人对同类下手时，就已经迈过了一条线，精神上就再也回不到过去了。不管如何冷酷或是不为所动，杀掉的那些灵魂会以某种不可磨灭的方式烙印在他们的骨髓里，促使他们造出源源不断的冷血。犯罪者是猎物，海贼是强敌，一般人是保护对象，而不合作的市民是碍事的道具。其中最温和的情感的绝大部分也只是怜悯和责任心使然。

又过了几天，加布拉打来电话，语气不像在开玩笑：“猫养得怎么样。”然而加布拉不开玩笑的样子更好笑，很难让人找准应对的情绪。  
“失败了，找不到机会。”鉴于路奇猫在沙发上，卡莉法没敢把话说得太明白。  
“我问过心理医生了，人家说这种症状叫病态怀旧，建议立即送医。但我瞧着要是真把怪猫送过去，说不准被治疗的是谁。反正是一种创伤，我是理解不了，打小就看不懂他在想什么。”加布拉没完没了地嘟囔。  
“懒得和你煲电话粥，挂了。”卡莉法无视电话虫表演出的咆哮，径自挂了电话。  
对于路奇的心态，卡莉法有了思路。  
她没法给路奇庄严肃穆的认同感，但有件事可以。  
于是她走向路奇：“你想要的我给不了你，但我可以让你忘记那种渴望。”卡莉法跨坐在路奇腿上，慢慢打开风衣，翘起长腿逐一褪下丝袜。  
卡莉法捧起那张暂时消瘦却依然英俊的脸，吻在额头上，含笑道：“暂时性的。”


End file.
